Como el fin del mundo
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Alice comienza a tener problemas con sus habilidades, viéndose envuelta por los miedos y las dudas. No sabe que la única solución es encontrar la determinación correcta y, además, la persona correcta. Este fic participa en el reto "El Beso que inició todo" del foro EEQCR.


**Disclaimer: **Este Fic participa en el reto: 'El Beso que inició todo'. Del foro: El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.

**Nota de Autor:**

Y bueno, nuevamente regreso con uno de los clásicos one-shot. He dado un gran esfuerzo para retratar bien a esta pareja, ya que nunca, jamás, había escrito algo sobre ellos.

Espero haberles hecho justicia y que ustedes disfruten la lectura.

_Ou revoir._

* * *

**Como el fin del mundo**

— ¡Expecto Patronum!

Alice aguardó, esperanzada, al ver el pequeño resplandor plateado que comenzaba a despedir su varita, pero su decepción fue titánica al contemplar cómo esa misma luz se apagaba al cabo de unos segundos. Ni siquiera conseguía darle forma.

Desilusionada, caminó hasta uno de los pequeños bancos de la sala de estar, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y cerrando los ojos a medida que dejaba que su cabeza se ladeara levemente. No llegaban sonidos de voces, ni siquiera mínimos murmuros, y agradeció que en esa habitación se respirara soledad absoluta. Simplemente la necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos y escrutó la oscuridad que la secundaba, apenas resquebrajada por los débiles rayos plateados que se colaban por la ventana que estaba de cara a la luna. Le parecía que esa soledad reflejaba de manera acertada los fantasmas que parecían vivir en su interior desde un tiempo a esa parte.  
Debía llevar unas veintisiete horas sin siquiera darse una siesta, y ya comenzaba a sentir las repercusiones del cansancio dentro de su cuerpo. Fue Lily quién, después de realizar un breve análisis visual a su cara cuando llegó a la reunión de la Orden, la obligó, literalmente, a que se dirigiera a una de las habitaciones para descansar aunque fuera durante unos minutos.

Y ahí estaba, aún demasiado ansiosa para dormir, demasiado preocupada para dejar de pensar. Comenzó a acomodar los bancos hasta conseguir improvisar algo similar a un colchón, tomó su chaqueta del perchero para utilizarla como frazada y se recostó sobre su "cama".

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para bajar la velocidad de sus pensamientos, hasta convertirlos en pequeños esbozos que dejaran de perturbarla. Como si fuera inercia o un efecto del adormecimiento, nuevas imágenes, mucho más agradables, hicieron aparición.

Unos ojos centelleantes la observaban, invitándola a un lugar que se asemejaba a la calma. Imaginaba el calor de unos brazos rodeándola y brindándole abrigo, junto al latido del corazón que anhelaba tanto en ese instante.

Así, pensando en una sola persona, finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Alice sabía que debía ser de día, ya que la luz del sol daba de lleno en su cara y le transmitía su confortante calor. Sabía, también, que los demás integrantes de la Orden debían de seguir despiertos, ya que uno de esos integrantes sostenía su mano y le indicaba su presencia con su característico tacto.

Alice se removió un poco y, tal como esperaba, la mano soltó abruptamente su agarre. Esa fue la confirmación que restaba para saber que se trataba de Frank.

Abrió sus ojos, aún presas del cansancio restante, para observar al muchacho ligeramente ruborizado que se encontraba a su lado y sentado sobre sus rodillas.

—Hola—saludó ella, sin poder disimular la voz característica que siempre llevaba cuando acababa de despertar.

—Hola—respondió él, mostrando su usual cordialidad. Se acomodó de mejor forma sobre el suelo y la observó durante unos breves segundos antes de bajar la mirada.  
Frank siempre hacía eso, hacía que sus ojos se encontraran para quitarle el aliento y después bajaba su mirada, cortando la conexión y haciéndola sentir como un hilo que oscilaba al viento.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Frank observó la ventana, para luego volver a mirarla.

—Van a ser las ocho de la tarde. Está atardeciendo. Por lo tanto—dirigió sus ojos al techo y movió sus dedos ligeramente como si llevara las cuentas de algo—, dormiste unas catorce horas.

— _¿Catorce horas?_ —Alice no pudo detener el espanto que la abofeteó frente a tal magnitud. Trató de alzarse fuera de la cama, pero al instante las manos de Frank fueron a parar a sus hombros, tirándola hacia atrás con insistencia frente a su testarudez.

—Ni lo creas, Alice—le reprendió—. Quédate aquí un rato más, ayer apenas aguantabas el cuerpo.

—Pero mientras dormía…—empezó.

—No pasó nada—completó Frank—. Sabes que si algo hubiese pasado, te hubiésemos despertado al momento.

Volvió a recostarse, aún embargada por las inquietudes. Frank, haciendo honor a su don para la observación, se dio cuenta.

— ¿Te pasó algo ayer? Has estado extremadamente preocupada desde que volvimos de la misión.

Alice meditó sobre si decírselo o no. Le daba bastante vergüenza, dando que no eran las circunstancias apropiadas para que algo así le estuviera pasando precisamente a ella.

—Ya no puedo hacer un Patronus—soltó sin detenerse a pensar por más tiempo.

Frank frunció el entrecejo levemente, provocando que el rubor se extendiera por las mejillas de Alice y le entraran ganas de tapar su rostro con las dos manos.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —inquirió, barajando posibles teorías dentro de su cabeza.

—Fue ayer. En mitad del combate, traté de hacerlo pero no resultó. James tuvo que ayudarme—confesar todo aquello no conseguía más que hacerla sentir patética.

— ¿No has tratado de practicarlo de nuevo?

—Ayer, antes de dormir—respondió—. Fue un fracaso. No sé lo que sucede.

Frank depositó su vista en el suelo, meditando. El pensamiento que predominaba por sobre los demás eran el de Alice, indefensa en medio de una pelea, frente a un dementor que no dejaría más huella que su cuerpo sin alma. Frank se horrorizó frente a la visión, y sabía que debía encontrar algún arreglo a semejante problema.

—Tal vez es el miedo. Nubla tus recuerdos felices y por eso no puedes hacer el Patronus.

—No es una ventaja sentir miedo—espetó Alice, malhumorada.

—Es normal tener miedo, Alice, no te castigues por eso.

—A ti por lo menos te siguen resultando los Patronus.

Frank soltó un suspiro inaudible, metiendo la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacando su varita. Alice entrecerró los ojos, inquisitiva.

—Cuando llegue el momento en que hagas el Patronus—Alice sintió que Frank, de repente, se volvía algo parecido a su profesor de encantamientos— no dejes que nada te desconcentre del recuerdo que elegiste. Focalízate en su fortaleza, sin importar los nervios o los temores que puedas sentir, porque son segundos vitales. Si dejas que la ansiedad se filtre simplemente no lo lograrás.

—Eso es lo que yo trato…

—Estás dejando que tu recuerdo sea empañado por algo más, Alice. Sólo déjate llevar—Frank mantuvo sus ojos focalizados en ella, y Alice no encontraba la forma de evitar que el calor de expandiera por sus mejillas. Era como si él estuviera memorizando cada una de sus facciones, analizándola con sus ojos y estudiándola como un científico.

Frank desvió sus ojos, permitiendo que ella soltara el aire que había retenido y asió su varita con firmeza.

— ¡Expecto Patronum! —al instante, una enorme figura apareció frente a ellos, deslumbrándolos e imponiéndose con toda su fortaleza. Alice abrió ligeramente la boca. Resultaba un espectáculo tan hermoso que no podía dejar de admirarlo.

Frank miró a Alice, dueña de la bella expresión de asombro de ese instante, y sintió la urgencia de alargar su mano para acariciar su rostro. Ella pareció haber notado el volumen de sus pensamientos, ya que dejó de observar el patronus y sus miradas se encontraron.

Hubiesen querido decir algo, pero sentían que las palabras desentonaban y se perdían en algún lugar lejano.

Y un grito cortó el hilo que parecía unirlos.

— ¡Todos! ¡Debemos salir de urgencia! ¡AHORA! —los gritos de Sirius resonaban por la casa, capaces de despertar hasta a la persona de sueño más imperturbable.

Frank y Alice salieron apresuradamente de la habitación, dejando atrás al Patronus y ese momento que pareció pertenecerles.

* * *

Alice se encontraba sola, oculta entre las sombras de aquel callejón, sin percibir otro sonido que su respiración. No sabía nada de los demás, los había perdido hacía por lo menos media hora. Todos estaban esparcidos al azar, sin forma de encontrarse uno con el otro.

Aguardaba por cualquier mínima perturbación, cualquier peligro. Procuraba que nada la pillara con la guardia baja, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción. Asomó su rostro fuera del callejón, en búsqueda de alguna figura encapuchada que rondara las calles. Nada, hasta ese momento.

Volvió su mirada al callejón sin salida que le estaba sirviendo como refugio. Temía que, en cualquier momento, una figura emergiera de las sombras.

Tan concentrada estaba, que el alboroto que aconteció unos cuantos metros en la dirección opuesta la sobresaltó y le hizo colocarse en guardia con una rapidez admirable.

Alice corrió en dirección al disturbio, pero antes de que consiguiera salir a la calle, una figura puso los brazos alrededor de ella y la empujó de vuelta al callejón. Ella, aterrorizada, forcejeó de manera salvaje, hasta que pudo darse cuenta de que no era el enemigo quién la abrazaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamó en un susurro, exasperada— ¡Vamos al otro lado!

—Vienen muchos más en camino, van a aparecer en cualquier momento—Frank hablaba de manera apresurada—, necesitamos cubrir este punto también o simplemente perderemos.

Alice respiraba con fuerza, sintiendo el resonar de sus latidos contra su pecho y notando un incómodo temblor en las manos.

—Tranquilízate—le pidió Frank—, recuerda lo que te dije hoy. Eres excelente y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Alice asintió, observándolo con detenimiento.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Frank no lo dudó ni un segundo.

—Sí.

Y ella sólo se dejó llevar en medio del escenario previo al caos. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó como si fuera el fin del mundo. Él la abrazó, acercándola brutalmente y gozando del sentimiento de pertenencia que lo embargaba.

Se pertenecían, y no podían tenerlo más claro hasta ese momento. Si el mundo acababa, al menos podían tener certeza de eso.

La eventual batalla los alcanzó y ellos se separaron, portando la silenciosa promesa de que resultarían ilesos de aquello para volver a encontrarse.

Alice estaba segura de que ya no tendría problemas para evocar un Patronus.


End file.
